Hybrid-electric and electric vehicles use electrical energy for propulsion. Typical hybrid and electric powertrains utilize three-phase motors and inverters to provide propulsion. Such systems are well understood and components are readily available. Under abnormal operating conditions, such as an open-circuit winding, such systems may be shut down to prevent degraded operation. For example, when one of the windings or connections is open-circuited, current cannot flow to that winding and the torque characteristics of the motor may change. A typical response is to stop operating the three-phase motor which can prevent the vehicle from finishing a drive cycle.